A conventional Universal Waste Management System (UWMS), such as the system used for deep space exploration, has no-fault tolerance. In other words, if a component of the UWMS were to fail, the crew would be unable to operate the UWMS. In other space craft, such as those used for Low Earth Orbit (LEO) travel, the crew wears diapers for urine collection, which are uncomfortable and require a diaper inventory to be loaded in the space craft, which adds weight.